Romance life
by andre0726
Summary: sorry guys but i had to cancel this but i promise there will be a new one (i think) really sorry... now that ive grown up a bit im gonna revise this
1. Walk in the Lake

Romance life

Hi this is my first fan fiction so pls don't be too judgy but pls tell me your comments

Note:All the stories here are not connected. They are like short stories but somehow a bit similar

These are just some fiction based on my life (some of it)

No.1

Walk in the Lake

I was asking my parents if i could go later for a walk in the lake. They allowed me to go but i had a curfew around 10:00. I called Sarah around 6:00 "hey wanna go for a walk at the lake?" she responded "sure" I replied "I'll pick you up at 7:00" (beep!). I came at their house well dressed. Her dad came out of the door and said "are you Andre?" I replied nervously "umm...y-yes" he said "don't be nervous kid just get her back here at 10:00" I answered "ok ". After a while Sarah came out of the door with her mom and her mom said "you're one lucky girl!" she answered back "come on mom it's just a walk!". I was stunned that she had this amazing glow when she came out of the door (remember this is a dream). We walk out of the gate making our way into the lake. She said "hey why did you ask me out on a date?" I replied "do you think this is a date?" she said "well yeah... I could see it in your face that this isn't any normal WALK in the lake" I said "well I wasn't planning the lake but since the park is closed I think it's better here". We arrive in the lake and when I looked up I told her "hey would you look at that it's so clear and you can see the stars clearly". We then lie down at the grass and we both "sigh...". Sarah asks me "have you ever wondered whats behind those stars?" "I mean...imagine that we could see through the galaxy each and every corner of it". I stare at her stunningly and beautifully. I said "hey" she said "yeah?" "since we are bestfriends can we be better than that? Maybe MU?" she replied "we are already MU" I said "really?" she answered "yeah! Don't you remember last grade 5 when I told you I had a crush on you too?" I said "well I do remember but I couldn't remember what you told me" she said "why?" "because I was probably just jealous of Adrian belarmino" Sarah said "well let me heal that jealousy". The two of us came nearer and nearer until we kissed . And so that was my most memorable time of my life.

more on chapter 2


	2. Went Out Camping

Went Out Camping

Well here you go guys chapter 2

No.2

I was talking to Sarah when I asked her "hey could you go camping with me?" she replied "sure but..." I said "but what?" she said "but what if my dad won't let me?" I said "don't worry about that I'll handle it". I came to her parents house and knocked on her door. Her dad came out and I said "umm... ?" he said "yes?" "I'm here to pick up Sarah for our group overnight research" her dad said "yes she did say she'll be gone for a day and someone will pick her up so..." "hold on let me call her". He came upstairs and shouted "Sarah a guy from your group is outside bring your overnight pack!". She came down and kissed her dad good bye. When we were finally far from the house I told her "nice excuse" Sarah said "well it was the only one I could think of". We finally arrive at the forest where there is a lake beside it. I lit a fire since it was getting dark. I roll some logs so that me and Sarah could sit and cook our food. While I was roasting the barbecue she sat down beside me and hugged my whole arm she said "its so cold!" I said "come here I'll keep you warm" I hug her gently and the scenery became so beautiful. The stars are shining,the forest is quiet,all you can here is the wind blowing through the trees. She fell asleep at my shoulder after she ate. She was so beautiful. It was like she had this glow or this aura that's so envigorating and refreshing. So I kiss her forehead and she smiles while she's asleep.

CHAPTER 3 WILL BE EXTRA LONG GUYS! J


	3. A knife sneaked in

I see Sarah beside me but she kinda looks different. In fact the whole world looks different. It's like I was in an anime. Anyways she puts her head at my shoulders and yawns. Her yawn is kinda cute (well not kinda it's REALLY cute) and she says "can I sleep at your shoulder?" and I replied softly "sure just don't let anyone see" she says tiredly "don't worry there's not much people here, and I usually know the staff around here". But that was where we were wrong, most people were actually outside since it was around 4:00 but someone from our batch came inside the campus. I didn't really see who it was since me and Sarah were facing at the classrooms, and the grass field were just behind us right next to the canteen. But somehow I knew that someone was staring at us, it was like a piercing feeling right into your heart yet it has a teeny-tiny blend of sadness. I kiss Sarah's forehead and look at her while she's sleeping. Her face was stunning it was like she had this... glow or aura. A very envigorating aura. So the day passed and I meet Adrian. He's an emo and I don't feel good around him. He's wearing some kind of an emoic ring in his thumb. I found out long ago that he had a crush on Sarah too so that probably explains why I don't feel good around him. "OUT OF MY WAY GIRL STEALER!". Girl stealer? He was the one who stole her last time!? I mean she isn't even his girlfriend or something!? Then, I realize. He must've been the one who stared at us yesterday. Maybe he had a grudge on me or something from now on. So I just walk away and continue walking down the hall heading to the classroom. I sit beside Sarah, oh in other news Adrian's just at our back. Sarah whispers to me "Adrian is kinda clingy today is he?" I whisper back to her "he saw us yesterday when we rather..."met" near the fields" "you do know that he likes me right?" I reply "y-yeah I found that out the hard way" she replies mockingly "you jealous?" I said "NO!...well kinda". It's lunchtime and we head down to the canteen which is conveniently located beside the grass fields. The air smells fresh, the breeze is strong it's a perfect place for eating. I sit beside Sarah, I grab a spoon from the side of the tray then it suddenly drops from my hand. Both of us said "I got it". But we bump both of our heads into each other. We laughed heartily until our stomach ached. Then, suddenly Adrian punches me on my cheek which causes me to fall of the chair and drop to the ground. Adrian chuckles and says to me angrily "what is that all you got small fry?" he then backs off and draws out a samurai. A samurai? I mean come on this is a school how the hell could he have entered here with a samurai on his back. Sarah suddenly says "hey back off what's your problem!?" he replies "shut up and lemme deal with this B****!". He tosses me a samurai and grabs his own samurai on his waist and says "if you wanna live fight me now!". I then without a doubt charge on him and slash his right arm. Luckily his right arm was just cut and wasn't that major. He dashes right through me and tackle me instead of stabbing me on my body. I stand up but he suddenly slides towards me. I jump so high I didn't even know I could jump that high. Once I land I twist my ankle on my right leg because of landing too hard. I said angrily "ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!" I stab his shoulder, luckily I miss some of his vital organs. He drops down to the floor like a dead man. Sarah then runs toward me and says "is he dead?!" I replied furiously "no, but I'm gonna report this". I walk out of the canteen like a badass but the truth is I'm scared. What if he comes back and tries to take revenge?! Sarah says softly yet sweet "don't be scared it was his idea to fight you anyways." I reply "but what if he reports me that I did all this?" she says "why would he report you if this was his idea?!" then we walk down the hall with Sarah supporting me since my ankle is twisted. I hug Sarah saying "thanks for being by my side".


End file.
